Syrian bread as sold comprises a circular disc about eight or nine inches in diameter and about one-half inch thick with outer faces having very flexible crusts. Between these surfaces the bread is of a very coarse nature and if the disc is cut in half the cut edges may be easily spread by reason of their crustlike surfaces to spread apart the coarse inner part of the bread so that food may be placed between the two spread-apart crust faces. In performing this operation of filling the half of Syrian bread, usually one hand is used to support the half circular bread, while food is placed in between the two faces with the other hand. This becomes a very difficult situation to manually handle and very time consuming.
Supports for sandwiches and the like are usually in the form of serving trays such as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,901 and not intended for the placing of filling in the halves of the roll which are in this patent designed to receive a frankfurter. Holding devices for bags to be filled with french fries are known in U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,176.